


Di teoremi e inevitabili collisioni

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Quando pensava a Ivan e Simone, Osmany vedeva un incidente.





	1. Il Juanteorema

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, con questo mio scritto non voglio arrecare danno a nessuno, non insinuo nulla sulla vita privata delle persone da me citate. È tutto un lavoro di fantasia. 
> 
> ... e per questo motivo mi sono presa qualche licenza poetica. Teoricamente l'esordio ufficiale in Nazionale di Osmany è avvenuto dopo quello di Simone, ma ehi, non è la realtà, per cui ai fini di questa storia l'ho fatto entrare in squadra un po' prima. 
> 
> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Enjoy. (:

_Maggio 2015_

 

Osmany poteva ritenersi un esperto dello spogliatoio. Dopotutto, in anni di carriera ne aveva viste di tutti i colori. Rivalità finite in rissa, amori platonici che smettevano di essere platonici, liti tra prime donne, tentati omicidi e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Nel corso del tempo, e dopo essersi guadagnato qualche livido impicciandosi in zuffe dalle quali sarebbe dovuto rimanere fuori, era giunto a quello che lui amava definire il Juanteorema: immischiarsi solo se il problema è di una gravità tale da richiederlo, e farlo sempre in maniera neutrale ed equilibrata. E mai e poi mai proporre una bevuta di squadra per calmare le acque, l’aveva imparato a sue spese in una gelida nottata in quel di Trento, tornando a casa con le cinque dita di un Bira ubriaco stampate in faccia.  
C’erano situazioni, però, nelle quali il Juanteorema si rivelava di difficile applicazione. Situazioni come quella che gli si presentava davanti quel giorno, il primo giorno del ritiro della Nazionale a Cavalese.

Quando pensava a Ivan e Simone, Osmany vedeva un incidente. Un enorme, catastrofico incidente stradale. Non uno di quelli improvvisi, che per quanto ci si impegni non si possono prevedere, no. Loro erano uno di quegli incidenti dei quali ci si rende conto pochi secondi prima che avvengano, soprattutto se si sta guidando dietro le vetture coinvolte, e Osmany si sentiva proprio questo, una Panda 4x4 che prevede impotente lo scontro tra una sfavillante 500 nuova e un tir.

A pochi centimetri da lui, Simone e Ivan si erano presentati con una stretta di mano, sotto lo sguardo di un Pippo sorridente della cui beata ignoranza ancora Osmany non si capacitava. Il primo istinto del cubano nel notare lo sguardo di Ivan percorrere il corpo del pallavolista con precisione radiologica era stato prendere Simone, portarlo all’ufficio postale più vicino e rispedirlo a Stoytchev con il consiglio di procurargli alla svelta una doppia cittadinanza che gli permettesse di giocare per un’altra Nazionale. Preferibilmente il più lontano possibile da Ivan Zaytsev. Zaytsev, verso il quale Osmany aveva provato un distinto impulso omicida, perché va bene l’amicizia e la stima che provava nei suoi confronti ma lui Giannelli l’aveva visto varcare per la prima volta l’uscio del palazzetto di Trento e se non era un evento emotivamente assimilabile al primo giorno di scuola poco ci mancava, per cui da bravo veterano con tendenze paterne avrebbe volentieri donato un rene pur di non vederlo varcare l’uscio della camera da letto di Ivan.

Poi però Simone aveva sorriso. E Osmany si era ritrovato a chiedersi se in anni di mentoring fosse riuscito ad insegnargli almeno i fondamentali della pallavolo, primo fra tutti “mai farsi trascinare in storie prevedibilmente catastrofiche dal bomber di turno col sorriso scintillante”. A giudicare dal passare dei secondi, dallo sguardo imbarazzato di Simone e dal sorriso spavaldo di Ivan, Osmany doveva aver sopravvalutato le proprie tecniche pedagogiche. Aveva dunque approfittato dell’intervento disturbatore di Pippo per fulminare Ivan con lo sguardo. Non appena Simone e Lanza si erano allontanati, Zaytsev gli aveva rivolto un “cosa c’è?” con tono ignaro.

“Devo ricordarti quanti anni ha?”

“È in Nazionale, non ne può avere così pochi”

“Ti assicuro che non è passato molto dalla sua ultima partita nel Minivolley”

Ivan aveva ridacchiato e si era allontanato, non prima di aver lanciato un altro sguardo in direzione del palleggiatore.

Osmany era rimasto ad osservarli, Simone che parlottava con Pippo in un angolo dello spogliatoio, cercando di celare l’agitazione per il suo esordio con la Nazionale maggiore, Ivan che si spogliava per mettersi la divisa a qualche metro di distanza, con quei movimenti potenti, gelidi e calcolati che lo contraddistinguevano, e si era sentito un automobilista. Un automobilista avvinghiato al volante della propria auto che osserva l’inevitabile collisione.


	2. Morto un nove se ne fa un altro

In quei primi giorni, l’esistenza di Osmany si era concentrata attorno all’obiettivo cardine del non immischiarsi. Dopotutto forse era lui ad aver letto troppo in quello sguardo, stimolato dal suo istinto da chioccia nei confronti di Giannelli e dalla paura che non riuscisse ad amalgamarsi bene all’interno di un gruppo più anziano e già liso da mesi e mesi di tensioni, incomprensioni e battibecchi. E probabilmente la sua calma interiore si sarebbe ristabilita senza particolari intoppi, se non fosse stato per la proverbiale faccia tosta di Zaytsev, che intuita la sua preoccupazione aveva iniziato a scherzarci su in ogni occasione possibile. La relazione di Osmany con lo Zar non era stata sempre idilliaca, anzi, le frizioni c’erano state ed erano state rocambolesche, eppure pian piano i due avevano superato le incomprensioni ed avevano costruito un bel rapporto di amicizia, uno di quelli senza tante chiacchiere ma con un genuino affetto a farla da padrone. Nonostante ciò, la più grande tentazione del cubano in quel momento era chiudergli le dita nella portiera dell’auto, ignorando bellamente le conseguenze che tale gesto poteva avere per il futuro della Nazionale. Morto un nove se ne fa un altro.  

“Oh, andiamo” aveva esclamato ridendo Zaytsev dopo essersi beccato la ennesima occhiataccia accompagnata da una frustata di asciugamano, mentre una mattina facevano stretching a bordo campo. “Mica te lo mangio! E poi Os, da quando ti affezioni ai ragazzini delle giovanili? Dai, non giochi nemmeno più a Trento” aveva continuato, massaggiandosi la coscia colpita da Juantorena e seguendo con lo sguardo Simone, che ignaro dell’attenzione a lui riservata annuiva alle indicazioni di Berruto e passava sotto rete per andare ad allenarsi con un gruppetto dall’altro lato del campo.

“Per tua informazione mi sono sempre affezionato ai giocatori più giovani, e che diavolo Ivan, l’ho visto prendersi la prima cotta e vincere il primo scudetto, non dovrebbe stupirti che non voglia farlo finire sotto le tue manacce. È… È piccolo!” aveva ribattuto Osmany, interrompendo lo stretching e lasciando cadere il proprio braccio a lato del corpo, come se nella concitazione del battibecco si fosse dimenticato della sua esistenza.

Ivan aveva risposto con una risata, scuotendo la testa, bevendo un sorso d’acqua dalla borraccia e osservando l’argomento della loro conversazione che alzava primi tempi a Buti a qualche metro di distanza.

Osmany aveva seguito il suo sguardo. Nonostante il clima non fosse dei migliori, Simone era rimasto concentrato e aveva trascorso ogni istante di quei giorni di allenamento dando il massimo e cercando di assorbire ogni informazione e ogni insegnamento che potesse captare dai presenti. Era quell'instancabile dedizione che Juantorena aveva notato sin dal suo arrivo a Trento, quando aveva appena quattordici anni. Quella e l'incredibile naturalezza ed armonia del suo tocco. 

I due erano rimasti in silenzio per un po’, poi il cubano aveva ripreso la parola.

“Ed è un predestinato” aveva commentato, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Giannelli.

Poco dopo era arrivata la replica, inaspettatamente seria, di Ivan.

“Così pare”

Quando Osmany si era voltato ad osservarlo, l'aveva trovato a seguire con attenzione i movimenti di Simone, lo sguardo finalmente scevro da ogni traccia di arroganza. Per una volta, non aveva avuto nulla da ridire.


	3. Il disastro aereo

_Agosto 2015_

 

Giunta la fine di agosto, Osmany si era ritrovato a sentire la mancanza delle battutine allusive di Ivan. Tornato a Trento in occasione dell’amichevole della Nazionale contro l’Argentina, aveva percepito sin da quanto aveva messo piede nello spogliatoio che le cose erano cambiate. In meglio o in peggio, questo non l’aveva ancora capito. Tutti, dai giocatori ai massaggiatori, risentivano ancora dell’effetto della cacciata di Rio. Difficilmente ne parlavano; solo la sera tardi, nel silenzio ovattato dell’hotel nel quale alloggiavano, ogni tanto l’argomento veniva toccato, con la tipica circospezione riservata ai tabù. Per il resto, erano sospesi in un limbo tra il tentativo di fingere che nulla fosse avvenuto e la consapevolezza di come questo fosse impossibile.

I cambiamenti erano tanti, e tangibili. Blengini aveva preso il posto di Berruto, Ivan e Giulio erano tornati. Dragan e Luigi no. E Simone si ritrovava ad avere in mano le chiavi del sestetto italiano, dopo le giornate strazianti trascorse in Brasile (Osmany non lo sapeva, ma quell’estate per la prima volta Simone aveva desiderato di essere ovunque tranne che lì, per la prima volta aveva detestato la Nazionale maggiore). La tensione che fino agli avvenimenti di luglio aveva regnato nello spogliatoio aveva lasciato il passo a una sorta di incertezza. Nessuno sapeva cosa aspettarsi, come muoversi.

In tutto questo, Osmany osservava il suo personale incidente.

Ivan aveva smesso di scherzare con Simone. Il terrore del cubano era che gli recriminasse l’aver sostituito il suo amico Dragan (come se il ragazzo non ne sentisse già abbastanza il peso; Osmany aveva passato innumerevoli ore in videochiamata su Skype a rassicurarlo sulla faccenda). D’altra parte, Simone sembrava voler stare il più possibile sulle sue, dopo essere stato trascinato in uno dei più grandi scandali della Nazionale italiana appena un paio di mesi dopo il proprio debutto (un record che Osmany un po’ gli invidiava, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura). Juantorena non percepiva una reale ostilità, non ancora almeno. Temeva però che il rapporto tra i due si fosse incrinato e si stesse avviando verso un prematuro deterioramento. E se l’idea di una relazione tra loro l’aveva spaventato sin dal primo istante più di quanto avrebbe fatto una lesione al crociato, nemmeno l’immagine dei due che si guardavano in cagnesco, inficiando ogni buon proposito a livello di spirito di squadra, giovava ai suoi nervi.

Si era soffermato più volte dunque, durante l’allenamento di rifinitura, ad osservarli, entrambi insolitamente seri, sentendo la mancanza del Simone sorridente e, incredibile a dirsi, dell’Ivan strafottente. Era stato solo al termine della sessione, quando stava facendo stretching accanto a Giannelli, che Osmany aveva percepito i pianeti riallinearsi. Ivan si era avvicinato guardingo, usando come scusa il dover raccattare proprio l’asciugamano alle loro spalle, che a quanto pare non poteva sopportare di essere abbandonato a sé stesso su una sedia. Lo Zar aveva poi fissato il palleggiatore per qualche istante, prima di esclamare un lapidario “sei bravo” e allontanarsi. Osmany aveva percepito Simone tirare un sospiro di sollievo e lui stesso si era sentito più leggero. Quando pochi minuti dopo si era avviato verso gli spogliatoi, aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcosa fosse cambiato.

La possibilità di un incidente era ancora lì, ma almeno avevano evitato il disastro aereo.


	4. L'urto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, ho deciso che quattro capitoli erano decisamente pochi, per cui questo non è l'ultimo ma il penultimo.  
> Tanti abbracci a chi legge e a chi recensisce <3

_Dicembre 2015_

 

Nonostante gli avvertimenti e gli scongiuri di Osmany, l’incidente era avvenuto appena qualche mese dopo, e l’urto era stato udito da tutti. Almeno, da tutti coloro che erano presenti quando in occasione delle festività natalizie Pippo aveva deciso di organizzare una serata a casa propria a base di pizza e registrazioni delle partite della generazione di fenomeni. Un manipolo di pallavolisti si era dunque ritrovato ammucchiato nel salotto dell’appartamento di Lanza, qualcuno seduto sul divano, qualcuno a terra. Nessuno staccava gli occhi dal televisore, l’unico movimento era il regolare allungarsi verso il cartone della pizza d’asporto per afferrarne una fetta.

Erano nel bel mezzo del secondo set della finale mondiale del 1990 e Simone stava commentando eccitato una geniale giocata di Tofoli. In quell’istante, Osmany aveva notato qualcosa di più della semplice attenzione negli occhi di Ivan, seduto accanto al palleggiatore. Prima che il cubano facesse in tempo anche solo a pensare “oddio”, lo Zar si era allungato e aveva baciato il compagno di squadra, zittendolo. I presenti si erano immobilizzati, distogliendo lo sguardo dal set point che si svolgeva sullo schermo e posandolo sui due, Simone immobile e interdetto, Ivan che, una mano sulla nuca dell'altro, non accennava a interrompere il contatto. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio gli altri si erano affrettati a sgombrare il campo, portando con loro la pizza non ancora terminata, mentre Pippo commentava con un laconico “se proprio dovete usare il divano usatelo, ma almeno lasciate in pace il mio letto”. La finale proseguiva sullo schermo, dimenticata da tutti. Un Osmany rintronato, trascinato fuori dall’appartamento da un Birarelli ridacchiante, si era voltato per l’ultima volta verso la coppia, con l’intenzione di lanciare un’occhiata assassina a Zaytsev, trovandolo però impegnato ad avvinghiarsi a Giannelli. Il cubano aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi se fosse necessario chiamare il soccorso stradale.

Sorprendentemente, non c’erano state vittime né feriti gravi. La mattina successiva un organizzatissimo giro di scommesse sulla possibile durata della relazione era già nato tra i presenti al fattaccio. All’ora di pranzo si era diffuso a macchia d’olio in buona parte delle squadre della penisola, complice un vivace sostegno giunto da Modena (Piano e Vettori, grandi assenti della serata, avevano deciso di riscattarsi curando l’aspetto pubblicitario dell’evento e facendo in modo che le scommesse raggiungessero gli spogliatoi di praticamente ogni squadra di serie A1). Pur decidendo di ricoprire il suo consueto ruolo di persona seria e dunque astenersi dalle puntate, Osmany aveva un’idea ben precisa al riguardo: due giorni massimo, ora più ora meno.

Passate due settimane, il cubano ebbe il coraggio di ammettere di aver commesso un errore di valutazione. Il conto delle ore passate ad ascoltare Simone che decantava le lodi di Ivan aveva raggiunto la doppia cifra, cosa che inizialmente aveva causato ad Osmany un'emicrania e l'aveva preoccupato ancora di più (perché andiamo, a diciannove anni, e non solo, degli stronzi ci si innamora facilmente). Era stato solo al successivo meeting della Nazionale che Juantorena aveva iniziato a provare una sensazione di cauto ottimismo. Era una mattinata fredda e, avviandosi dallo spogliatotio alla palestra assieme agli altri, Osmany stava cercando di scaldarsi le mani con il proprio respiro. Simone e Ivan camminavano poco più in là, chiacchierando tra loro. Osmany aveva seguito con lo sguardo Ivan che, con nonchalance e senza smettere di parlare, prendeva le mani di Simone tra le proprie e inziava a massaggiargliele per scaldarle. Per la prima volta aveva pensato che forse, Ivan non era solo una carogna. E che forse non sarebbe finita malissimo. _Forse_.


	5. Sul tetto del mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie enorme a chi ha letto e a chi ha commentato. <3  
> Mi sono divertita parecchio a scrivere questa storia... e mi sembrava giusto concludere così.

_21 agosto 2016_

 

Vedere Rio dall’alto era un’esperienza particolare. La città era un tappeto di luci, il mare un lenzuolo nero che si mischiava con il cielo notturno. Il villaggio olimpico ai loro piedi, centro nevralgico dell’evento, sembrava più silenzioso e distante, dalla terrazza sul tetto di Casa Italia. Gli addetti ai lavori e gli atleti che passeggiavano tra le sue strade non erano nulla di più che un puntino, da lassù, medaglie al collo o meno. Era un’ottica che metteva tutto in prospettiva. E forse era di prospettiva che avevano bisogno in quel momento.

Nessuno parlava. Le poche parole venivano pronunciate per schiarirsi la gola o per scacciare gli occhi lucidi. Osmany osservava il resto della squadra, i loro sguardi assenti puntati verso l’orizzonte. Supponeva di avere all’incirca la stessa espressione vuota.

Avevano rifiutato la stanchezza per due settimane e proprio in quel momento iniziavano a sentirsi esausti. Fisicamente, ma soprattutto mentalmente. Quella stanchezza di chi ha sperato e si è illuso.

Nessuno aveva l’argento al collo. Senza nemmeno mettersi d’accordo, l’avevano abbandonato in stanza appena tornati alla palazzina. Un giorno sarebbe stato una gioia, Osmany ne era sicuro. Ma non era ancora il momento.

Di esperienze ne aveva vissute molte, durante la propria carriera pallavolistica. Nulla era però equiparabile all’ultimo anno trascorso in Nazionale. Sentiva le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi al pensiero di come, a partire da un gruppo lacerato, erano riusciti a costruire una squadra. Una squadra vera, di compagni, di amici. Una squadra convinta, in grado di lottare, di sperare. Ci avevano sperato fino all’ultimo e la botta era stata forte, fortissima, tanto che anche in quel momento dovevano sembrare rintronati, lì, tutti assieme su quel terrazzo silenzioso, vicini come durante un videocheck, con la differenza che ormai non c’erano più in e out da rivedere, solo errori che scorrevano di fronte ai loro occhi ancora e ancora.

Lo sguardo di Juantorena si posò su Simone e Ivan, abbracciati, la testa del primo sulla spalla del secondo, che lo stringeva. Sorrise appena nel notare come il palleggiatore si fosse completamente abbandonato alla stretta dell’altro. Dal fischio finale, dall’esplosione di esultanza brasiliana che li aveva circondati mentre si rendevano conto che era finita per davvero, Osmany aveva abbracciato Simone svariate volte, sentendo il dovere di essere lì per lui anche fisicamente, nonostante le proprie stesse lacrime. L’aveva stretto senza parlare, perché cosa poteva dire? Cosa c’era da dire? Ogni volta, però, aveva avuto l’impressione che il più piccolo fosse assente, probabilmente perso ad analizzare ogni propria alzata, maledicendosi per ciò che avrebbe potuto fare meglio, per la lucidità che l’aveva abbandonato, per tutto ciò che non era in suo potere controllare ma di cui si incolpava comunque. Quando sul podio l’aveva stretto mormorando un “Simo?” sommesso, il palleggiatore aveva solo scosso la testa. Ora però, stretto all’ultima persona che Osmany avrebbe immaginato di descrivere come matura e responsabile, l’ultima della quale un anno prima avrebbe voluto saperlo innamorato, Simone sembrava essere in sé ed iniziare ad elaborare ciò che era successo. Per la prima volta da quando aveva sentito quella venticinquesima palla cadere a terra, Juantorena sorrise genuinamente.

Lì, in quel momento, seduto su quel tetto, dopo la sconfitta più dolorosa vissuta con la squadra della quale più si era sentito parte, seppe che per lui, per Ivan e Simone, per la squadra, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Sarebbero stati bene.


End file.
